The Revelation of a Lifetime
by Pickle Pee
Summary: The only thing that is keeping Hikigaya Hachiman from falling head over heels for Totsuka Saika is the fact that the latter is male. Or at least, that's what he thought. (Female Totsuka AU)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I'm late to the Oregairu party. I just finished the anime last week and I actually had a lot of fun watching it. Too bad I should've written this fic 3-4 years ago. Hopefully I'm not posting in a dead community. That being said... I would like to formally apologize for the blasphemy that I have written. Feel free to bash me with a review. Enjoy.**

* * *

"No no.."

The morning before starting her second semester, Totsuka Saika was staring at her own reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her face contorted into a picture of worry.

"No no no no…"

She lightly touched her chest and found that there were soft, supple, cushions of flesh when only a few months ago, she had been as flat as a board. Smooth and sensual curves formed on her hips and waist. Her eyelashes had grown longer and her lips more pillowy.

"This can't be happening!" Saika exclaimed through gritted teeth as she clutched her hair.

For almost all of her life, she had been living as a man. She had everyone in school fooled. Her friends, teammates, even the teachers. Heck the only people who knew her real gender were her parents and that's only because they've seen her naked.

As she fondled her now nicely developed breasts, Saika thought back on the events of the past few months. In the span of just one semestral break, the growth spurt that had avoided her for years on end, decided to strike with a vengeance.

It started with her height. Though it was only about two to three inches, the sudden increase put her on par with the other girls at school. Then came the increase in size of her more womanly parts. Mainly her bust and her bum.

To make things worse, her parents were so thrilled with her growth that they insisted that she grow her hair out. She couldn't really argue much when it came to her parents so she ended up with a nice fluffy bob cut that reached up to her shoulders by the end of winter. The change was so drastic that it made it difficult if not, near impossible to hide her true gender. She looked like an entirely different person.

Overall her new body type was very similar to Iroha Isshiki, one of the school's idols.

Saika took a deep breath to relax herself as she leaned and put her back against the wall.

"Why did this have to happen now..?" She whispered to herself.

She thought of what she would lose when everyone eventually finds out. Her spot as the captain of the men's tennis club meant a lot to her. She may not have been built to play tennis, she honestly wasn't even that good, but it was something that brought her more joy than anything else.

And as for why she didn't just join the women's team.. Let's just say that she got along with guys much better than she did with gals.

Memories of middle school came rushing back at that moment. Back when Saika hadn't been hiding her gender.

People have always told her that she was cute, regardless of whether they thought she was a girl or a boy. That cuteness backfired when a huge population of boys in her middle school began falling head over heels for her. Guys left and right were lining up to carry her bags, pull out her chair, or open the door for her. In short, she got a lot of attention and it was really distracting. She couldn't even finish a game of tennis without being asked to hang out during the weekend.

To make matters worse, her popularity with the boys made it harder to connect with her fellow females. Was it jealousy? perhaps intimidation? Either way, the more popular girls seemed to avoid her.

It wasn't her fault that her kawaii levels stretched off the charts..

When she moved to Soubu high school, she saw an opportunity in the fact that her body seemed to have stopped developing. It was as if she never aged since middle school. While all the other girls changed to become more womanly, Saika remained flat chested and possesed little to no alluring curves.

Tricking people into thinking that she was male didn't take too much effort. Although she was much more feminine than the average boy, she also didn't possess the essential defining features of a girl.

She was still considered to be kawaii by most of the student body, but this time there was a barrier of gender that blocked off any romantic interest in her. She had solid platonic relationships with the guys and the girls never really saw her as competition. It was a good scenario she had going for her.

Too bad all of it would come crashing down at this moment. She had considered the possibility of her being a late bloomer, but she was sixteen for crying out loud! Puberty should have started three to four years ago.

What would her friends think when they find out? Would they be mad? Would they feel betrayed because she kept this from them?

Saika shook her head as she pushed those thoughts away.

No.. Her friends aren't like that. They probably wouldn't make too much of a big deal out of this. Yui, Yukino, Hayato, Hachiman.

"Hachiman…" She whispered his name as the image of the boy came into her mind.

He might not feel the same way but Saika considered him to be her closest friend in class. He doesn't open up very much with any of the others, but when it was just the two of them he seemed more at ease. Even if he acts like a cynical negative loner most of the time, she knew that he was a truly selfless person. Asking for help from the Volunteers Club was well worth it if it meant that she could befriend Hikigaya.

"I wonder how Hachiman would react..?" Saika whispered to herself as she twiddled her fingers.

She had known for a while now.. At first she couldn't fully accept it but she soon discovered that there was no point in trying to deny that she harboured some sort of feelings for the young man.

Seeing her own blush in the mirror further strengthened that belief.

Whether or not those feelings stem from hormonal attraction or something deeper remains to be seen, but she did know that her relationship with Hachiman felt real. It felt genuine, he didn't just hang out with her because she was cute. (Though that may have been a part of it…)

It was actually painfully obvious that she liked him. The way she would always look to group up with him on school activities, the way her face brightened up at the mere sight of him, the way she widened her eyes to look cute when talking to him, for crying out loud she whispered his name in her sleep.

Their interactions with each other thus far had been purely platonic. After all, there was the barrier of gender that stood between them and as far as she knew, Hachiman was straight.

At that moment an idea entered her mind that made her cheeks flush beet red.

"I-if Hachiman finds out I'm a girl then m-maybe we can…"

Saika shook her head with extreme vigor as she expelled all the inconceivable thoughts running through her brain.

"Ahhhh stop it Saika!" she reprimanded herself. "There's no way Hachiman would... Not with me."

Suddenly a voice called out to her, cutting her train of thought and making her jump.

"Saika! What are you doing in there?! You're going to be late for school!"

Saika slapped her cheeks as she took a deep breath. She decided to whisper a few words of self encouragement to prepare herself for the day.

"You can do this… Just be yourself…"

"Saika!"

"Coming!"

…..

Saika walked along her usual route to school wearing the signature Soubu High uniform. She looked to the ground and cradled her arms as she made the trip. It was clear that she was nervous. There was no telling how anyone would react to the inevitable discovery of her womanhood.

About halfway through her journey to the school, things got a bit weird.

She recognized a boy she knew from the tennis club walking in front of her. For a moment she considered turning the other direction to get as far away from him as possible, but after a moment of internal struggle, she concluded that he was bound to see her eventually so she might as well get it over with.

"O-ohayo Tomoya-san.." she hesitantly greeted him.

The boy known as Tomoya turned around at hearing the voice of his team captain only to find one of the cutest girls he had ever seen staring into his eyes and blushing red like a tomato. Her long silver hair and blue eyes reminded him of someone, though he was too flustered to think about it.

"Ahh-er-um.. I-uhh.. D-do I-uhh.." He stuttered like a broken cassette tape. What could this beautiful girl possibly want from him? Why was she so nervous? How did she even know his name?

Saika was slightly taken aback by her clubmate's behaviour. She cocked her head to the side as she asked, "Is something wrong Tomoya?"

"I-er.. N-no! I uhh.. S-sorry I-I have to go!" The poor boy began sprinting towards the school at top speed. His heart was beating so fast that he was sure it would explode if he stayed just a moment longer.

Saika had her mouth slightly open and eyes wide at her recent abandonment.

"Tomoya..?"

…..

When she arrived at Soubu, things got even stranger. People were staring at her left and right. Honestly, it was starting to get creepy. Whispers could be heard around the halls she walked.

"Who's that?"

"Is she new?"

"I hope she gets placed in my class."

"So kawaii…"

"Marry me…"

Saika couldn't make out anything they were saying but she could somehow tell that they were whispering about her. Now feeling more self conscious, she picked up the pace and began speed walking to her classroom. All these eyes trained on her were starting to make her sweat drop.

As soon as the entrance to the room was in sight, she quickly rushed in and shut the door behind her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Saika turned around only to find that almost everyone inside had turned their attention towards her. The group consisting of Hayato Hayama, Yumiko Miura, Yui Yuigahama, Hina Ebina, and Kakeru Tobe, had stopped their conversation to observe the newcomer. Though in reality she wasn't actually "new" at all.

Tobe was the first to react.

"She new? Woah.. she's pretty don't cha think?" he said to his friends.

Hina proceeded to nod her head vigorously.

"K-kawaii.." Yui whispered as she stared at Saika with puppy dog eyes.

With narrowed eyes and a dark scowl, Yumiko commented, "Meh, she's not so great."

Saika couldn't stand being the center of attention in here any longer. Did they really not recognize her? She was going to have to tell everyone who she was eventually, but right now she was just feeling way too nervous. She clenched her fists as she looked straight to the ground. How could she explain this to everyone?

She began scanning the room, looking for a certain friendless loner and found him in his usual spot with his head laid down on his desk, earphones on and oblivious to his surroundings.

Right now there were just too much emotions running rampant inside her. If she couldn't tell the entire class at the moment, then she might as well take baby steps and start with the one person she trusts more than anyone.

Suddenly Saika rushed over towards Hikigaya Hachiman and hugged him by the arm.

"Hachiman!" She tugged at him in an attempt to get him off his seat.

Hachiman was completely startled by the girl who started harassing him out of nowhere.

"W-what's going on?!"

"I'll explain later! For now just come with me!"

All the bystanders present watched as the silver haired girl pretty much dragged a confused Hachiman out of the room.

When the door shut behind them, the students who remained immediately began chattering and clamouring.

"It looks like Hikigaya might have actually gotten himself a girl.." Hayato Hayama said clearly astonished.

Tobe looked over to his best friend and yelled in disbelief, "WHAT? No way that Hikitani could have scored a chick before me!"

"Too bad Tobe, looks like you lost to a friendless loser.." Yumiko barked out with no concern over her friend's feelings.

Meanwhile, as the group continued to chat amongst themselves, Yui stood in silence staring at the doorway where Hachiman had been dragged through. Her eyes were wide open in bewilderment. She felt her eye twitch and her fists clench at the thought of that girl touching Hachiman. Was she really his girl? Yui felt something sting in her heart, it was a feeling that was all too foreign for her.

"H-Hikki?" she blurted out, thinking of nothing else to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **I've had some time to browse the Oregairu fanfic community and I've noticed a few things.**

 **1\. The majority of these stories seem to be in first person POV. Now I feel like I made a mistake writing in third person.**

 **2\. People get upset when someone is OOC. (I didn't read the light novels so I apologize in advance for my bad characterizations)**

 **3\. There are some pretty consistent shitposters here..**

 **Anyway, here's another one. I noticed in the anime that Hachiman acts differently when Totsuka is around so yeah.. Watch out for OOC 8man.**

* * *

Hikigaya Hachiman shuffled around as he tried his hardest to avoid the gaze of the silver haired girl standing before him. She had dragged him all the way up to the roof deck without so much as an explanation then proceeded to just stand there. The way she silently stared really put him on edge.

That said however, he had to acknowledge the stunning beauty that stood before him. Her refined silver hair, combined with those mesmerizing blue eyes. She wore quite the sporty get up consisting of tight fitting shorts and a zipped up jacket.

She seemed nervous though. Lips trembling, hands fidgeting, breath hitching.

 _She's blushing… Wait… Could it be?_

A bright idea crossed Hachiman's mind as his face lit up at a groundbreaking realization.

 _Am I really about to be on the receiving end of a confession right now? Is an attractive girl like this really about to profess her undying love fo-_

"H-Hachiman..?" She finally spoke up breaking his train of thought.

He flinched when she said his name, gulping down his excess saliva, "O-oh um, yeah..?"

"W-why aren't you saying anything?" she asked, eyes filled with worry.

Hachiman stood brain dead still for a moment. Why wasn't HE saying anything? She was the one who dragged him here.. Was she expecting something from him?

"O-oh.. um it's just that.. Have we met somewhere before?"

Silence overtook the space between them. A few birds could be heard chirping in the distance as they stared blankly into each other's eyes.

The girl was the first to end the awkwardness.

"Hachiman It's me!" she sounded a bit peeved at first, but that side of her quickly vanished as the flustered mess of a girl resurfaced. "It's me.. T-Totsuka.."

Hachiman's eyes went wide as he cocked his head to the side. With his pinky finger he began picking into his ear. His expression contorted into one of confusion and denial.

"Eh? That's funny.. for a second there I thought I heard you say that you were Totsuka.."

Hachiman had to admit, they did look similar in some ways.

He didn't get a chance to think much about it however. Before he could say any more, the girl closed her eyes, puffed out her cheeks, and with a blush that made her look like a steamed tomato shouted, "I am Totsuka! Totsuka Saika!"

"..."

Hachiman once again silently stared at the girl who revealed herself to be Totsuka. His brain was trying desperately to connect the dots and make sense of things to no avail.

After a moment he began taking a few steps back. Without a word, he crouched down like a ball on the ground, a half crazed smile decorating his face.

"Hachiman!" Saika screamed, reaching out towards him in a show of concern, she stepped back however when she saw the state he was currently in. Muttering to himself like he was someone who belonged in a mental asylum.

"Is this some cruel joke by the god of romantic comedies..? Just when I thought Totsuka couldn't get any more kawaii… Is it really fair to make the most adorable person I've ever seen a guy?"

"Hachiman..?" Totsuka tried to snap him out of his melancholy to no effect.

"Maybe this is fate's way of telling me that it's time to let go of my desire of women.. Maybe I'm destined for Homosexuality..!"

"Hachiman!" Saika called for his attention with a little more force but still was unable to break him free from his musings.

"I'm so sorry Komachi.. I think your Onii-Chan might be into guys after all. How could I be such a failure of a brother.. What will people think when they find out that you're related to someone like me?"

Hikigaya Hachiman had never experienced such conflicting feelings before. Perhaps a breakdown like this was necessary to heal his broken mind.

"Hachiman!" Saika used all the air in her lungs to call his name. This time it seemed to break him free of his thoughts.

Hachiman's head snapped up from it's slouched position "O-oh sorry Totsuka! I um.." He took a closer look at her much more feminine appearance and immediately blushed. "I was.. Distracted… You look.. different. Since when did you grow your hair?"

Saika looked at him with slight concern. The way he was acting told her that he wasn't yet aware of her nature. That or he just couldn't accept it.

"H-Hachiman there's something I have to tell you." she said clutching her arm in what was barely a whisper.

"Hm? What is it?"

"So um.. remember when we first met and I said I was a boy?" Saika was actively trying to avoid his gaze, "I lied…"

She felt her heart racing. After mentally preparing herself for the worst, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and just quickly blurted the words out to get it over with.

"I'mactuallyagirl!" She said it so fast that Hachiman nearly missed it.

To her surprise though, he kept his cool at the revelation. He seemed to be pondering on something. After a brief moment of silence Hachiman decided to relay his thoughts.

"Ohh I get it. Ebina put you up to this didn't she.." he said putting a hand to his forehead. "Damn that woman and her yaoi complex…"

"Eh?! Wait Hachiman, you got it all wrong!" Saika waved her arms in front of her and protested.

Try as she might though, it didn't stop the young man from making sudden conclusions.

"There's no need to explain. I'm sorry you got dragged into this Totsuka.. Now, where's the camera?"

"C-Camera?"

"Knowing Ebina, she would have wanted to see this exchange herself, I suspect that she planted one around here somewhere.."

The situation was getting out of hand. Hachiman, despite clear signs and signals, was in complete denial of what she had tried to tell him. His brain just couldn't comprehend the fact that Totsuka Saika wasn't the boy he thought she was.

As Hachiman continued to search for non-existent spyware, Saika had decided that enough was enough. If she needed to prove to him that she was, indeed what she said she was, then that's what she would do.

And there was only one way to do it…

"Hachiman!"

The beady eyed boy turned his head to face her as he continued his search.

"What?"

The next few seconds would be some of the most incomprehensible moments of his life...

Without warning, Totsuka began slowly unzipping her jacket revealing a well fitting white tank top that showed off her womanly curves. Her finely shaped waist from all her days in training was highlighted by the skin tight fabric and her creamy white, slender arms were laid bare for him to see.

None of that seemed to matter though as his eyes were glued to just one thing.

"O-Oppai.." he whispered the one thing he could think of in that situation.

Her assets weren't as glaring as Yui's, nor were they as petite as Komachi's, but they were at that size where a thick enough jacket could trick him into believing that they were never there.

Honestly they were quite obvious even with the jacket on. Hachiman's mind just refused to see them. Now though with an exposed cleavage, he couldn't deny the truth.

"T-Totsuka… You really are a girl?" He whispered as his ever increasing blush spread throughout his entire face.

Saika nodded, her face twisted in shame and guilt. "Yes… If you still don't believe me then.. t-then…"

Her shaking hands made their way towards her shorts, "I-I could…" She looked away from him as she slowly pulled down.

Only the tiniest speck of her frilly undergarments had been exposed before Hachiman could react, "GWOAAAHH! NONONONONONONO!" he screamed at the top of his voice as he shielded his vision.

"There's no need! I believe you! I believe you!" he confessed as he really did believe her with all his heart this time.

Saika, just now recovering from her spur of the moment mindset started the motion to quickly yank her shorts back up.

Before she could however, the door to the roof deck swung open and the voice of Yui Yuigahama rang out from within.

"Hikki! There you a-"

"..."

Time seemed to come to a halt as Yui entered the fray. Everyone currently present stood completely still, their bodies cemented in place.

Saika sported her white tank top and still had her hands on her slightly pulled down shorts. Her eyes went wide at the sight of Yui who stared expressionless at the scene.

Hachiman held his arms and open hands out towards Saika, as his last attempted action before Yui arrived was to hide her exposed lower body from his own eyes. A completely reasonable and gentlemanly thing to do. From an outsider's perspective however, he might as well be reaching out with the intent to grope.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Yui's face began to show slight changes. "Her lips curved up to form a rather unnatural crooked smile, her hands balled into fists as they trembled, and her unblinking eyes locked on to the only male in the area.

"Hikki.. What are you doing?" She asked him using a tone of voice that seemed a little too bubbly and sweet.

"Y-Yuigahama! This isn't what it looks like I-"

"HIKKY!" Yui's strangely calm facade collapsed, replaced by pure shock and outrage.

"I'm sorry!"

Saika, sensing the danger Hachiman was in, immediately rushed between him and Yui.

"Yuigahama-san! Please, it's not his fault!" She exclaimed as she stood to face her.

Now Yui's attention was focused on the girl in front of her. "And just who are you anyway?" She spat in a way that just radiated hostility.

It was the first time Saika had ever been intimidated by the usually bright and positive girl.

"Y-Yuigahama-san It's me! Totsuka!" Saika didn't understand. Why was Yui so upset?

"Heh?! Are you supposed to be Saika's twin sister or something?"

Hachiman took this opportunity to quietly interject. "Y-Yuigahama.. That IS Saika…"

With eyes full of fire and an iron conviction, Yui responded.

"Huh?! You really expect me to believe that?!"

Moments passed in awkward silence. When her two classmates continued to glare at her with unwavering seriousness, the power in her voice began to drop with each passing word.

"t-that she's.. t-that.. Saika is.. she.." then in what was barely a whisper Yui asked, "S-Saika..?"

The silver haired girl couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with her, instead opting to keep her head glued to the floor as she answered, "Yuigahama-san.. It's me.."

"..."

Once again, the world seemed to be trapped in a perpetual state of awkward silence. Yui's eyes scanned the physical characteristics of the "new" Totsuka, while Saika herself kept her gaze on the ground.

In a scenario like this, Hikigaya Hachiman had decided that he was the only one who could set things right, and so he broke the stillness.

"Totsuka, I think you owe us an explanation.."

…..

It was a cloudy Monday morning on the roof Soubu High. Birds were chirping, wind was blowing, and three students pensively stood across from each other. Two listened intently as the other spoke.

Saika had just about finished explaining her current situation involving her growth spurt, her true gender, and how she lied about it to almost everyone in the school. Hachiman and Yui listened quietly to her story. The expressions they carried suggested that they were deep in thought.

"And that's pretty much how things ended up this way.." Saika concluded, "I'm so sorry for keeping it from you all this time." She gave her two listeners a full bow as she apologized.

Yui had been able to cool down and get ahold of her thoughts in the time she spent listening to her friend. With an embarrassed smile and a hand scratching the back of her head, she spoke her piece.

"O-oh! Hahaha so that's what you guys were doing up here! Y-yeah I should've known that there'd be no way that anyone would be willing to do those things with someone as gross as Hikki!"

Hachiman quickly snapped his head towards his fellow clubmate.

"I'm right here you know."

He was completely ignored as Yui focused all her attention on Saika.

"So, Sai-chan.. You actually were a girl all this time..."

"Yeah.. I'm sorry I kept it from you for so long." The silver haired girl looked guilt ridden.

Yui began waving her arms in front of her. "No no it's fine! I was actually pretty surprised, but with the way you are, it actually makes sense you know!"

"It does?"

"Yeah! You are pretty feminine…"

While the two girls were busy reconciling with each other, Hachiman stood near the corner. He was the very picture of regret. Teeth clenched and eyes narrowed, he mulled over his recent actions as a dark cloud loomed over his head.

 _How could I be so foolish… I had a chance to see Totsuka in her panties with my own two eyes and I stopped her..._

Suddenly he began speaking out loud instead of just in his head. Covering both his eyes and leaning back in exaggerated fashion, he shouted to the sky.

"AAHHHH What was I thinking!"

The sudden outburst made the two girls near him jump in surprise.

"H-Hikki! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Yui was the first to react.

After taking a deep breath and swallowing his regrets, Hachiman composed himself.

"Nothing."

He glanced at Saika for a moment. At first he couldn't believe it, but the really cute captain of the men's tennis club was really a girl. A person who willingly grouped up with him during school activities was actually a girl! Someone who had never been afraid of showing public displays of affection towards him was actually a girl! One of the only people who had never judged him based on his looks or his reputation was actually a girl!

A really kawaii girl…

He started blushing at his own thoughts.

It's not like Hikigaya Hachiman had no experience dealing with beautiful girls before, after all he had Yui and even Yukino to keep him company. Saika was different though. She never once called him gross, creepy, or anything of the sort. This was a living breathing young woman who wasn't repulsed by the very thought of being alone with him.

At that moment an unusual thought entered his mind.

 _If Saika really is a girl then maybe we can…_

He shook his head at the thought.

 _There's no way she would... Not with me._

A hand then reached out to grasp the sleeve of his jacket. He looked over and saw Saika's face only a few inches away from his own, eyes full of worry.

"Hachiman, what's wrong?" She asked tugging on his sleeve.

The angelic gesture was enough to cause the young man to steam up and start sweating.

"N-nothing, it's just that class is about to start so we should get going soon."

"Ahh! Sorry! I took up so much of your time!" Saika apologized while sheepishly fiddling with her hands.

"It's fine." Hachiman replied, "We'll have plenty of time to eat lunch later. We'll continue our conversation then." he assured her with a small smile only noticeable if you looked hard enough.

Seeing this, Saika decided to grin back. Seconds passed as they stared into each other's eyes, each gaining comfort from the warm smile of the other.

It all came crumbling down when Yui stepped into the mix and broke the connection.

"Alright that's enough you two!" She interrupted, forcefully pushing Saika towards the exit.

"Y-Yuigahama-san?!"

"Let's go back to class Sai-chan! Hehehe.. You wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong ideas about you and Hikky would you?"

As Yui continued to push Saika away from his sight, Hachiman couldn't help but wonder,

 _What is up with Yuigahama today…?_

He began jogging to catch up with his two classmates.

On their way back to the classroom, the three students walked together side by side. Just like this morning, eyes from every direction focused on the "new" girl with silver hair. Most of the male population that they passed couldn't help but gaze upon the angelic cuteness of Totsuka Saika. Whispers echoed throughout the halls.

"What class is she from?"

"I think I want to ask her out.."

"Why is she walking with a loser like Hikigaya..?"

Feeling somewhat embarrassed and a tad bit violated by the prying eyes, Saika unconsciously took hold of Hachiman's hand in her search of comfort and moved her body slightly behind his to shield herself from potential perverts.

This action alone was enough to send Hachiman's mind into a frenzy.

"Is this really happening?" He thought as Saika's soft and gentle hand caressed his. He tried his best to keep his composure, but he was slowly failing.

The whispers around them grew louder.

"A-are they together?"

"No way.. Hikigaya?"

"Lucky bastard…"

Meanwhile Yui glared at the point where their hands met. Her expression fixed in a state of absolute horror. She spoke up moments later.

"Sai-chan! You can't just get that close to Hikky!"

Saika looked over at Yui, brows raised in curiosity.

"Why not?"

"W-well.. Um.. Why would you?! Aren't you afraid he might do something pervy?"

Saika cocked her head to the side as she responded.

"Huh? Why would I be afraid of Hachiman?"

"B-but he-"

Hachiman himself listened to their conversation and developed a cocky smile in the process.

"Heh, that's right Yui. Why would Totsuka be afraid of me? After all, unlike you and Yukino she knows what a great person I truly am!"

It was his occasional smugness that was currently going over the limit.

Yui flinched at his statement as her mouth opened in shock. She looked terribly surprised at his statement. Almost hurt even.

She whispered so quietly that even the people walking a few inches away from her couldn't make out her words.

"I-I do think you're great…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Stupid Hikki…"

Saika watched her two friends bicker as they continued their walk to the classroom. Something was definitely bothering Yui today, but she decided not to pry. For now she had other things to worry about.

Like telling the rest of her class that she was female...

This was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi**

 **Been a while huh? anyway now that Winter Break has started, I finally have time to write.**

 **THINGS THAT NEED SAYING** **:**

 **-I tried to make the character's thoughts as obvious as possible by making them both Italic and Bold.**

 **-Once again fair warning, I did not read any of the light novels so I can only base things off of the anime**

 **-To the people who PM'ed me about the story sorry for taking so long, college = death**

 **-Someone told me I add too much unnecessary details when I write so I toned the details down a bit in this chapter.**

 **For example instead of writing: "** her two classmates continued to glare at her with unwavering seriousness, the power in her voice began to drop with each passing word."

 **I would instead only write:** **"** her two classmates continued to glare at her with unwavering seriousness."

 **I think that's it, Enjoy.**

* * *

"Whaaat!? You're telling me that's Totsuka?" Yumiko Miura was astonished by the fact that the girl standing in front of her was the current captain of the men's tennis team.

"Yup! She was a bona fide girl all this time!" Yui exclaimed cheerily while holding Totsuka by the shoulders.

Saika gulped down as all surrounding eyes directed themselves on her. "I-I'm sorry for keeping it from you all this time…"

"Honestly I don't really mind. I was just surprised.." Yumiko explained. She began thinking to herself, **_I don't really care.. As long as she keeps away from Hayato._**

Kakeru Tobe spoke up next to them. "Ya know I'm actually kinda relieved…" he began whispering to Hayama beside him, "She kinda got me hard once during P.E…"

Somehow overhearing the young man, Yumiko didn't bother to hide her reaction.

"Disgusting…" she grumbled, clearly repulsed by her classmate.

Hikigaya Hachiman watched the event unfold from the corner of the room. Gazing intently at his silver haired friend, he could tell that Saika was clearly feeling uncomfortable with all the attention. Her eyes were glued to the floor as her fingers played with her hair.

 ** _She looked cute when she was nervous..._**

Hachiman's eyes slowly widened in realization. Honestly he had always found Saika to be a step higher than most other girls when it came to attractiveness but now he could admit it without feeling ashamed of his manhood.

After some time Saika's shaky voice brought him away from his thoughts.

"I-If It's alright with all of you, I have a favor to ask." She spoke to all who were present.

Hayato Hayama was the first to respond. "What is it?" he inquired.

"I um… It's just that…" she hesitated. All eyes were on her and the room grew ever more silent as she stuttered. After taking a deep breath, she decided to blurt it all out and get it over with.

"Please let me continue being a boy!" Saika shut her eyes as she made her request.

For a good few seconds the room stayed silent. The silver haired girl, currently the center of attention was blushing like a steaming red tomato.

The strange nature of her question was enough to render the majority in the room speechless.

Yumiko was the first to get tired of the silent atmosphere.

"What..? why?"

Saika began rubbing her pale slender arm as she began her explanation.

"Well It's just that I.. I don't want things to change! I-I want to keep playing tennis with my club.."

"Huh? You know that's gonna be easier said than done right? Your bust isn't exactly what it used to be." Yumiko pointed out.

Yui, having a bright idea pop into her head couldn't help but loudly share her thoughts.

"I know! We can bandage her boobs!"

At that moment Hachiman decided to step into the conversation before anyone decides to take Yuigahama seriously.

"Idiot.. That kind of thing only works in anime." He commented from the solitude of the classroom corner.

Gasping in surprise, Yui quickly retorted, "H-Hikki! stop being so mean!"

Hayato Hayama who had been mostly silent up to this point decided to question the raven haired boy.

"And what exactly would you do in this situation Hikigaya-san?" it was clear the handsome blonde wasn't very appreciative of his rude behavior.

Hachiman directed his response towards Saika.

"Totsuka.. I think you should just come clean. If you're worried about not being able to play tennis with your club, I'm sure I can work something out with Hiratsuka sensei."

Saika looked up and gazed at the boy's eyes with a newfound hope.

"H-Hachiman.." She unconsciously whispered his name as she gave him a warm smile. Once again he was willing to go out of his way to help her deal with personal issues. It was something she really loved about him. Even though he tries to put on this cold apathetic facade, she knew he was truly a kind person.

"Ehh? Hikki.. Do you really think sensei will allow it?" Yui asked her fellow clubmate.

Using this moment as an opportunity to sound cool, Hachiman replied purposely deepening his voice and trying his best to sound serious.

"I'll make it work.."

…

"Sorry no can do." Shizuka Hiratsuka said matter a factly as she sat behind her desk in the faculty office.

 _Well there goes that idea…_ Hachiman thought, standing next to Saika and his homeroom teacher.

He pleaded with the older woman, "Can't you do something?" The disheartened expression Saika was making was enough to make him beg on his knees if the situation called for it.

Hiratsuka let out a tired sigh as she eyed the silver haired girl who in her eyes was a boy until just a few moments ago. She rubbed her nape as she began to give an explanation.

"As a teacher, I can't just pretend that she isn't a woman. There's a reason why boys and girls are separated in P.E. classes and school trips you know.." She turned to face Totsuka who was staring at the ground, downcast and twiddling her fingers, "I'm sorry but it's for your own good."

Totsuka whispered back, "I understand… I-"

"Sensei…" Hachiman interrupted, his tone resounding in a calm seriousness, "You should know as well as I do that there aren't many people that I can call a friend.. In a time like ours making close relationships with a different social group can be a nightmare, especially when you have already established your own identity within the community."

"What's your point?" Hiratsuka asked, curious to see where the young man was headed.

"I'm saying that removing Saika from the Tennis Club is the equivalent of removing me from the Service Club!" Hachiman spoke in a powerful tone, unlike his usual self.

"You would essentially be forcing her to start from scratch in with a brand new identity and trust me when I say that I know more than anyone exactly how that feels…"

Hachiman's expression suddenly fell. It was as if a thousand nightmares were running rampant in his consciousness and it didn't go unnoticed by Saika.

"Hachiman…" the silver haired girl whispered inaudibly, seeing the internal conflict that arose from her dear friend.

After a brief moment of silence, Hiratsuka Sensei let out a deep sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Her voice was uncharacteristically hesitant as she spoke.

"I am so gonna get fired for this… Fine, I'll let this slide. I'll list her down as male on paper though I doubt anyone will actually believe it in person.. Hikigaya." Hiratsuka looked Hachiman dead in the eyes, "You will be responsible for her wellbeing during school trips and regular classes. Don't make me regret my decision."

Hachiman's steadfast expression showed no trace of doubt.

"You won't."

Saika beamed at her friend's words.

Just then, she noticed the young man display a very rare genuine smile and began to feel a foreign kind of thumping in her heart. That look on his face.. Weeks could go by without her ever seeing it. The authentic look of pure happiness from that pessimistic young man. It looked good on him. She wanted to see more of it...

…

Hachiman and Saika walked side by side after leaving Hiratsuka Sensei's office. Neither could think of anything to say, so for the moment they silently revelled in each other's company. The afternoon sun was slowly coming down. Dark golden light filled the school's near empty halls. The remaining students were packing their bags or making their way towards the gates.

Saika decided to be one to speak up first.

"H-Hachiman…" she stuttered a bit in his presence.

 ** _Why is this happening?_** She thought to herself. **_I've never felt this nervous around him before..._**

"Is something wrong Saika?" Hachiman's concerned voice echoed out next to her.

"Ahh it's nothing! I just uhh.. I-it's just a little headache! Yeah!"

Hachiman raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior but continued to listen intently as she went on.

"Anyways I-I wanted to thank you for doing this for me.. back there with Hiratsuka Sensei.. I guess you more than anyone would know how hard it is to make new friends…"

Saika recalled her past meetings with Hachiman. He was always going off on his own, no one ever paid any attention to him and when they did it was to mock or ridicule him. Someone like him shouldn't be treated that way. Someone like him deserved better…

It wasn't long after when Hachiman gave his response. "Don't mention it.. I know how cruel girls can be when someone as pretty as you shows up as competition."

Hachiman's expression remained emotionless as he spoke but Saika looked as if she was having an internal breakdown. Face flushing red, lips shaking, eyes twitching, hands trembling.

 ** _He thinks I-I'm… That I-_**

Before she could fully process her thought, they reached the school gate and Hachiman spoke up once more.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow Saika." The young man said as he looked towards the general direction of his home.

"Yeah I guess so… Hachiman?" Saika asked quietly as she stepped towards him. Closer and closer until she was face to face with the taller boy's chest. So close she could smell him. Who knew he was the type to put on some cologne.

Hachiman was internally flustered. Her face was only inches away. When she slowly lifted her head to meet with his eyes, he started to feel sweat dripping down.

Gulping down his fears, the trembling young man managed to whisper back, "Y-Yeah?"

"Are you happy with the way things are..?" Saika asked quietly, displaying a calm seriousness that didn't suit her.

Hachiman gave her a confused look before asking, "What do you mean?"

"It's just that you're always going off on your own… Always pushing people away…"

With a smirk and a chuckle Hachiman replied, hands crossed and standing proudly.

"Well of course I am! I've been a lone wolf for as long as I can remember and I don't plan to stop now. It's better this way. No need to rely on anyone…"

With each passing word his voice grew softer and softer.

Saika looked up at the silent boy's eyes. He wasn't looking at her but he was smiling as he stared at nothing in particular. It was a distant smile, as bitter as it was satisfied. She didn't approve of it.

Then without warning the shorter girl began slowly wrapping her arms around his waist and held his lower back in a soft embrace. Hachiman could feel her breathing into his chest. Her faint whispers could barely be heard.

"Hachiman… You don't have to be alone. I.. I- "

"Hikki!"

Before Saika could come up with a cohesive sentence, Yui's ear piercing voice rang out through the air and she instinctively jerked out of the embrace.

Yuigahama got close enough to notice Hachiman's steaming red face and Saika's eyes wandering around, taking a gander at everything except for the boy in front of her.

"Am I… interrupting something..?" Yui asked just in time for Hachiman to regain his senses and respond.

"Ahh.. It's nothing.." He immediately shifted back to his usual dull self.

"Uh huh…" Yuigahama mumbled back, seemingly unconvinced. Though it didn't stop her from immediately changing the subject. "Anyway Hikki, are you coming to the club tomorrow?" She seemed quite eager to hear his response.

"Why do you ask?"

"W-well I.. Don't get the wrong idea! It's not like I want you to come or anything! It's just that… um… Yukinon wants to know! Yeah!"

"As if that witch wants anything to do with me…"

"That's not true!"

As the two clubmates went on, Saika couldn't help but smile at their interaction. _Never a dull moment with these two…_

The silver haired girl felt a slight pang in her heart as she watched them bicker on.

 ** _They sure are close, I guess he really isn't so alone after all._**

Without a word, Saika began taking silent steps towards her home leaving Hachiman and Yui to themselves.

"Just promise you'll come to the clubroom tomorrow!"

"Alright alright I'll come! Happy now..?"

"Promise!"

"Fineeee… I promise."

Yui gave him a wide smile of victory but it wasn't long before Hachiman noticed the sudden disappearance of the group's third member. He looked far down the road but it seemed as if Saika had disappeared without a trace. It was unlike her not to say goodbye...

It'll have to wait till tomorrow.

"Hikki! Did you hear me?! If we don't hurry up we'll miss the next train!"

Yui called to him and Hachiman silently followed.

…

Totsuka Saika sat on her bed wearing a set of frilly two piece pajamas. She clutched a pillow with both her hands as she recalled the events from earlier today.

 ** _What was I doing back there..? If Yui hadn't come in time to interrupt then I would've… I-I would've… What would I have done?_**

Saika buried her face in the pillow as she moaned in frustration.

"Hachiman…" She whispered.

Just the thought of the boy was enough to send her heart fluttering. Now that all had been revealed, now that he knew, maybe she had a real shot with him now. The only problem it seemed was that Saika being the innocent soul that she was had no idea how to attract boys, or even how to show that she was interested.

The silver haired girl then transitioned into a phase of deep thought.

 ** _Yumiko is pretty popular.. Maybe all I have to do is curl my hair and flaunt my assets every now and then?_**

 ** _Then again Yukinoshita has an equally good male following as well. But I doubt I can be a genius at everything like her._**

 ** _Yui seems pretty close with him.. Maybe he's into the bubbly types?_**

As Saika continued to mull over her predicament she eventually came to one conclusion. She was going to have to have to seek help. She needed to increase her feminine appeal somehow and somehow she just knew the perfect person who could help her in doing so.

Although asking her wasn't going to be a pleasant experience...


	4. Chapter 4

Saika stood face to face with the younger girl staring her down. To say that Iroha Isshiki was popular with the guys was an understatement. She was pretty much a being of pure kawaii attraction. An idol whose every move seemed to have a hormonal effect on boys that turned them into rabid lovestruck fanboys. Thus it made sense that Saika would ask her, of all people for advice on how to increase her own feminine charm. They were also physically similar so she knew Iroha wasn't one of those girls who relied on her more womanly parts for seduction. Saika didn't want boys to fall for her left and right, but perhaps just a bit of the appeal Iroha had was enough to make Hachiman notice her in a different light.

There they were, just two girls interacting in one of the school's more unpopulated hallways. The only problem was that the golden brown haired girl, for one reason or another gave off a much greater aura of intimidation than Saika expected. Despite being one year her junior, Iroha Isshiki's odd plastic smile and hard glare was enough to leave her choking on her own words.

"I-I'm sorry.. I d-didn't want to bother you so suddenly…"

Isshiki tried to calm her with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She spoke in a way that radiated kindness and understanding, "It's alright! Go on! What do you need?"

But as assurring as those words were, with the way those golden brown eyes were staring at her. Saika couldn't help but think that what she really meant to say was _'What is it? I've got places to be.'_

Saika continued to shrink under pressure. "I-I was just wondering if you could help me out with something..?"

Isshiki gave her a sweet smile before answering, "Sure! What do you need?"

"You see, there's this boy and I-"

At that that moment, Iroha dropped her smile in favor of a completely neutral expression. After a moment of thought, she interruped.

"Ooooh.. It's a guy thing..?"

Saika, now visibly sweating replied, "Ahh weeell… Yes..?"

Without warning Isshiki turned a complete 180 degrees leaving Saika staring at her back. She walked away, dropping her sweet girl facade as she called out to the silver haired girl.

"Sorry, trade secret. I've heard this all before.. Besides, there's enough competition as it is. The last thing I need is another girl making moves on Hayama senpai."

The sudden change in the younger girl's demeanor came as a surprise to Saika. From afar, Iroha seemed so innocent and clueless.. Having no other ideas however, Saika decided to act a little more desperate.

"Wait! I'm only asking for a little advice.. Just a few pointers on how to.. to-"

Saika twiddled her fingers and tried her best to avoid eye contact. She was obviously rattled by the situation.

"How to get them to worship and adore you over all else?" Iroha interrupted, as she turned around checking her nails as if bored with the way the conversation was turning out.

"What? No! I-" Saika tried to protest but was once again interrupted.

"No need to pretend.. I get it. You've got all the looks but don't have the moves to go with it." Isshiki began to revert back to her bubbly old self, a smile stretched from ear to ear.

Isshiki went on, "You're probably thinking, if I could just get a few tips from a professional flirt like Isshiki Iroha then I bet I could steal a ton of boys!" Her impression of Saika was hardly flattering.

"Wait! seriously that's not it! I just-"

"Save it.. I know your type. Girls like you and Sagami are the easiest to sniff out. You know what? Why don't you just-"

"Saika!"

A voice suddenly rang out from one end of the school hallway. For one reason or another, the sound of her own name caused Saika to jump in surprise. Though perhaps it was more because of the voice that uttered it.

"H-Hachiman?!" Saika was barely able to get his name out. She was clearly on edge as a hard blush began to form.

The boy in question stood behind her. Slouched as always, eyeing the two girls with his infamous creepy stare.

"Why'd you disappear yesterday?" he asked devoid of any noticeable emotions.

Isshiki thankfully just stood there silently and Saika hoped to god that the sassy girl would keep her mouth shut through all this.

"O-Oh I-I just remembered that I needed to um.. catch the train! Hahaha.."

"You only live a few blocks away.."

Part of Saika was happy that he remembered her home address. Another part of her wished he'd forgotten.

"Ahhahaha! right! silly me, I uhh actually made an appointment with the um.. hair salon down the street!"

Hachiman eyed her shoulder length, bright silver hair for a moment then fixed his eyes on hers once more.

"Did you.. Get a trim?

"Yes!" Saika grinned as she confirmed his statement with almost perfect certainty. Until she realized her hair probably didn't look much different from yesterday.

"I mean no! I uhh.. Got it scented?"

"Scented?"

"Yeah! It's this new thing where they scrub your hair and make it smell like all sorts of things!"

Hachiman stared at his friend for a few moments. To say that she was acting strange would be an understatement.

Suddenly, Saika's worst nightmares had come to life when Iroha decided to open her mouth, put on her most obnoxious sweet girl facade, and do her thing..

"Oh it's true!" she exclaimed and Saika grit her teeth as she thought about what Isshiki was planning.

Hachiman didn't really pay much attention to the girl standing next to Saika but upon closer inspection he immediately grimaced at the sight of her.

"Huh? Iroha..? What are you doing with Saika?"

Totsuka then began to look back and forth between her friend and her new acquaintance, mouth slightly open in surprise.

"Wait.. You two know each otheEE-"

Saika suddenly felt her legs racing forward as she felt a shove from behind. She came crashing right into Hachiman who was barely able to adjust his position in time to support her weight.

"URGHH!" "EEP!" the two simultaneously grunted/gasped as Isshiki spoke, clearly amused.

"Go ahead! why don't you take a whiff of that newly scented hair of her's senpai?"

Hachiman blushed as held a disgruntled Totuska in his arms. He wasn't sure if Isshiki had planned it but Saika's head was leaning on his chest, her hair so close that he could smell it even without meaning to.

 _ **She smells.. nice.. kind of like.. berries..? Or lychee maybe? Maybe this scented scrub thing wasn't a bad idea if it lasts this long..**_

(Saika uses kid's berry shampoo)

Saika stayed silent as Hachiman held her and kept her from falling. She could feel out the shape of his arms through the fabric of his uniform. Was it strange that she didn't feel like letting go..? Slowly she began to lift her head and eventually locked eyes with Hachiman. The two felt their own hearts beating faster and faster until Hachiman decided that the risk of an internal breakdown would be too great if this went on for any longer.

He began to speak

"WELL I-I WAS.." realizing he wasn't himself, the boy took a deep breath and composed himself. Like magic he was back to his old self and he set the flustered girl down on steady feet.

"I was just wondering why you left so suddenly. I thought something might've happened but.. I'm glad to see you doing.. alright?"

Still feeling a bit awkward, Saika responded, "Yup! I'm just fine! Hahaha!"

She then decided to start pushing Hachiman to get him away, to a place far away from Iroha… As she continued to shove Hachiman she began rambling

"OkHachimantalktoyoulaterIhaveafewthingstotakecareofbeforeIgotoclassI'llcatchupwithyousoon!"

A confused Hachiman tried one last time to make sense of things.

"Wait but-"

"Byyyeeeee!" He was cut short..

As she watched the disappearing figure of the boy she so obviously liked turn the corner, Saika was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief. While soaking in her brief respite she began to hear the faint chuckles of the girl who she, for just a moment forgot was still there.

"I can't believe it... " Iroha Isshiki said quietly, almost in awe of the situation.

"You were actually asking me for advice on how to hit on Hikigaya senpai?!"

At that moment the younger girl couldn't help it, she tried suppressing it at first but soon, feminine giggles forced their way out of her.

Saika looked to the ground with a frown and a blush. She replied quietly, "I suppose..."

"Pfffft!" Iroha tried her best to suppress her laughter but alas, the situation proved to be way too amusing.

It took a few moments for Isshiki to calm down, once she did, she eyed Saika's downcast figure and allowed herself a few thoughts

 _ **She really does seem serious about him…**_

…

 _ **Seems genuine…**_

…

 _ **Aww what the heck…**_

Iroha let out a sigh as she acknowledged the older girl.

"Look.. You want my advice? There's no secret trick in getting guys to like you. It takes a lot of emotional intelligence and practice."

"You're helping me..?" Saika asked, eyes curious yet still on edge.

"It's obvious that you're not gunning for Hayama senpai.. Aaand I guess anyone who can see the good in Hikigaya senpai can't be all that bad."

"O-Ohh.." Saika responded.

Iroha went on, "Sooo how about you try getting some practice in?"

"Practice..?" Saika asked confused as to how to go about it.

"Yeah! Just go for it you know! Flirt around some more, get some more experience with boys!" Iroha seemed quite proud of her advice, grinning and chuckling as she explained.

Saika on the other hand was feeling uneasy.

"Are you sure that'll help..? "

"Positive!"

"Umm.. ok then…"

"So are we good?" Iroha asked, having just about enough of these antics for one day.

"I.. Yeah. Thank you..." Saika replied

"Good!"

And with that Isshiki began taking steps towards her classroom. Before she could get too far however, Saika called out to her.

"Just how do you know Hachiman anyway?"

After giving Saika a devilish grin Iroha responded, "Wouldn't you like to know."

…

Well that went even worse than she expected.. Saika made a mental note to try and steer clear of Iroha whenever possible.

She was back in class and they were being lectured about the fundamentals of advanced equations and functions.. Eww... Her mind was too busy thinking about her next move to care about any of that right now. Even more importantly, she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Hachiman was sitting right behind her. They've been in this seating arrangement for a while now but something about recent events was making her more and more self conscious around the expressionless boy.

She could quite clearly picture what Hachiman looked like and what he was (probably) doing behind her. With his head lazily propped up by an arm resting on his desk, that tired look on his face, His beady little eyes flitting around the room, uninterested in any and all of the day's events. But perhaps every once and a while those seemingly menacing eyes of his would spend just a little bit of time focused on her. Just thinking about it sent shivers down her spine.

…

Lunchtime, and Hachiman was eating alone at his desk like he usually does. Saika, seated right in front of him was only pretending to eat. She was playing around with her chopsticks and when viewed by any passing bystander, she would appear like a girl distracted by her thoughts. In reality her mind was on the verge of an internal failure. Saika rehearsed the lines in her head over and over but nothing ever sounded good enough.

 _ **Heeey Hachiman!**_

 _ **No…**_

 _ **Hachiman! didn't see you there!**_

 _ **Uggh.. how stupid am I?**_

 _ **Hachiman I just wanted to tell you I think you're a really great friend but I want us to be more than friends so can you please just kiss me and love me foreve-**_

 _ **AAAAGGHH what am I saying!**_

 _ **OK Saika… you can do this… Isshiki said all you needed was practice… You just have to turn around and ask Hachiman if you could eat with him… Easy… You've done this plenty of times before, why should it be any different now…**_

As Saika finished wrestling with the voice in her head, she began to will her body to move.

 _ **C'mon! Don't overthink it! Just say whatever comes to mind first!**_

She tried her best to stay cool and calm but it seemed that all that time she spent overthinking things rattled her brain even more than she thought was possible. Instead of whirling around in the graceful and seductive way she had envisioned, Saika quickly turned around, slammed her bento box on Hachiman's desk and raised her voice as she asked,

"Hachiman please eat with me!"

The sudden disturbance was enough to make the boy jump from his seat and choke on some unchewed salmon. His desperate gasps for air were attracting attention from others.

"Hachiman? Are you ok?!"

…..

"I'm so sorry Hachiman… Are you ok?"

Saika looked down at her feet in shame and embarrassment. _**That could not have gone any worse.**_ She thought to herself.

Hachiman stared at his friend, his brow raised and eyes squinted in a puzzled expression. He had no clue why she would even think to surprise him like that but it looked as if she was feeling pretty bad about it so he decided to let it slide.

"It's fine… I guess I ended up alright… Thanks to Hayama…"

Saika recalled the scene in her head. Hachiman was retching and Hayama had wrapped his arms around him in attempt to utilize the Heimlich Maneuver. The way Hayama had jerked and tugged on the other boy was in a way… provocative. Ebina was getting a kick out of it…

Saika had only begun shaking the images out of her head when Hachiman continued.

"You're the one I'm worried I'm worried about.. You've been acting a bit strange."

Saika suddenly shot up like a bamboo stalk. Perfectly rigid.

"No I haven't."

"Yes you have…"

She was getting increasingly flustered. Heart beating faster, face heating up, her every word forced out. There was nothing she could do but try and change the subject.

"H-Hachiman?"

 _ **Why was this so difficult?**_

"C-Can I.."

 _ **Just let it out…**_

"Can I have lunch with you..?"

Hachiman stared at her, thrown off by the strange request.

"You.. don't actually have to ask for my permission you know.." he said with his signature monotone voice after processing his thoughts.

"So is that a yes..?" Saika asked still unsure.

"That is indeed a yes.." Hachiman usually doesn't show much emotion but at that moment he found himself smirking at the awkwardness of the girl in front of him. It was.. Endearing.

Saika unconsciously gave him a wide grin as she pulled her chair over to his desk. The hard part was over. Now she would get to spend some quality time with him. Just the two of them.. It's been long overdue.


End file.
